


Wither and Die

by Isagel



Category: Touching Evil (UK)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Video, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-03
Updated: 2012-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-04 18:52:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isagel/pseuds/Isagel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the tipping point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wither and Die

**Author's Note:**

> Music: Casey Stratton.

Embedded streaming on Vimeo:

[Wither and Die](http://vimeo.com/41509348) from [Isagel](http://vimeo.com/user1875814) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).

**Password: creegan**

[Download vid as .avi.](http://www.wunderwesen.com/isagel/vids/wither_and_die_by_isagel.avi)

[Original Dreamwidth post with further notes.](http://isagel.dreamwidth.org/164958.html)


End file.
